FireFly Lake
by mynameisinchalk
Summary: Becca and Jesse's relationship has sky rocketed since they shared their kiss after the ICCAS in Lincon Center. When the Trebbles and the Bella's go on a vacation for winning, Becca and Jesse's love grows even more. Formally called Grizzly Sweater.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am so happy you took your time to read this fic. I hope you enjoy. I would really like a co. Author to write this with me so if you are interested in that then please p.m. me that. This will be a multi chapter fanfic so enough with the chit chat and enjoy! **

****"Okay, let's see. Nine shirts, four shorts, five jeans, what else?" Beca whispered to herself when her thought were suddenly interrupted by her phone buzzing. She slowly walked over to her phone already knowing who it was.

ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: JESSE

She opened the message and laughed at his expression on his face. The message was a picture of him with one eyebrow up in confusion and him holding up a pair of her black lace boyshorts. The caption underneath read, FOUND THEM IN THE COUCH WHILE LOOKING FOR WALLET. She was now laughing so hard she was practicly crying. She typed back

OMG! I HOPE THOSE ARE MINE!

She knew they were hers because she remember having to go home pantyless because she couldn't find them.

An hour and a half later she was ready and was carrying her bags to the bus to drive to the lake. Donald took her bag and put it in the cargo compartment. She walked to the back of the bus knowing no one was there yet. She glanced at her watch which read 12:01. They were all a minuet late. She leaned back and texted Jesse.

HEY WHERE ARE YOU?

She hit send and waited for a response. Merly seconds later he replied,

HERE NOW LOOK UP :P.

She did and saw him walking towards thigh score she could hug him he put his hand in his Barden University sweatshirt and pulled out her boyshorts.

"Put them back in your pocket! Please Jesse!" she pleaded.

"No." he simply said.

"JESSE!" she whined.

"Okay, okay!" he finally said. "I missed you" he stated while he took a seat next to her.

"You saw me two days ago."She said.

"So? I still missEd you."

"You're such a weirdo" at this point everyone had gotten on the bus and was loaded.

"Okay! Who's ready to go to Firefly Lake!?" Donald asked. Immediately everyone cheered. "Alright then! Lets get this show on the road then!" Donald started the bus and they all began to entertain themselves for the long five hour ride.

**So?! What did you think!? I really hope you enjoyed this! I know it's short but I just wanted to see what people think of this before I continue with it! Please if you are interested with co writing this please please please pm me! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! Wow! Normally I do t upload a chapter again the next day but I am just really excitited! By the way. This is a couple weeks after the ICCAS. Just in case anybody was wondering. Probaly not. Anyways, please leave comments and please enjoy!**

BECA'S POV_  
_

I look to my right and stare at his face. His features. His slight stubble that he shaves everyday. The way his Adam's apple moves when he talks. Ever so slightly bobbing. That when he be gets really excited and smiles to much how you can clearly see his second set of parenthesis around his mouth. Sometimes I wonder why he picked me. I mean there are plenty of fish in the sea right? Well whatever the point is, he did pick me, and I sometimes think that he is too good for me. He is the most amazing person you will ever meet. And I have yet to meet anyone who tops him. I'm still staring at him when he asks a simple

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just," I think for a moment on what I was doing "Nothing"

"Are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?" I ask in confusion.

" You just seem, I dunno, out of it lately. But you say your okay so, whatever!Our ur conversation is suddenly ended by Stacie walking over to us. We both look up.

" Beca, I need you for a sec." she said it in more of a " Follow me or I'm going to rip your head off" tone

" Can it wait?" Jesses asks. She just rolls her eyes and grabs my hand and pulls me. I reluctantly have no choice but to follow. She takes me to the front of the bus and sorts down. She pats the seat next to her and I sit.

" What?" I ask?

" Do you think Uni likes me? I mean he is just to hot and sometimes when I accedently follow him into his room and I watch him change, oh good lord, please help Beca!" She pleads

" That's what you called me over here for?"

" Well yes and no. I have two things, that's just one of them"

" So? What's the second thing?"

"oh yeah, right!" Sometimes I think Stacie was meant to be blonde. " So I don't really know how to put this but, do you think Jesse wants to break up with you? He just seems distant from you lately? I mean I don't want to worry you about your relationship being in jepordy but I would keep and eye on him. Normally after two weeks, sex with the same persong gets boring. And you guys have been bunny rabbits for three weeks. Be carefull okay? I don't want you getting hurt with him. He seems like a nice guy but I would watch out. Okay?" She finishes.

" Yeah, okay, thanks for totally not worrying me at all" I sarcastic sarcasm oozing out of my voice. I get to leave and I walk back to Jesse.

"What was that all about?" he asks.

"nothing" I sigh and cuddle up next to him. He puts his arm around me and my eyes begin to get heavy. "I love you Jesse" I say in barely a whisper.

"I love you more" i just barely hear before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

BECAS POV

When I awoke I found a sleeping Jesse resting his head on op of mine. i readjusted and moved so that Jesse wouldn't wake up. I walked to the front of the bus and saw Donald still driving.

" You don't look tired at all." I say sarcastiy

" Yeah, this is just boring" he says

" Okay then, gimme the wheel."

" No, it's okay"

"I'm not asking you to do it I'm telling you to give me the wheel" he reluctantly pulled over. When the bus stopped, Donald hesitated on giving me the wheel. He eventually gave in because he was bored to death. I sat down and drove the last few hours.

I stop the bus once we pull into the driveway of the cabin. I mean sure firefly lake is going to be great but, why the hell are we here two weeks? I walk to the middle of the bus and saw how everyone was asleep. That's why everyone was so quiet.

" Welcome passengers to FirflyLake! Thank you for riding with Treble buses and please enjoy your trip. We will be seeing you again in two weeks!" I said in the best flight attendant voice possible. Every groaned and just turned in their seats. "Fine! That means I get first pick on rooms!" I say and jump off the bus to get my bags. I also grab Jesses bag and try as hard as I can to walk up three flights of stairs. I walk past a set of double doors but the slowly walk back to it. I set one of the bags down and open the door. I gasp at the sight.

"My room"I whisper to my self as I walk in

"No, our room" I hear Jesse state in my ear. A small smile creeps on my lips and I can't help but feel luckY. Maybe this won't be that bad after all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

JESSES POV

" No. That room is amazing! It's walls are white with a beautiful chandilier and light blue sheets. I will admit though, it kinda looks like a Tiffany box. But it's just so amazing! And it has an on sweet! The bathrooms are doubl sinked and have this huge bathtub that you, mom, dad, and I could sit in. At the same time. And the shower is just amazing! It has a built in seat and the pressure on the water is amazing! And there is a balcony with an amazing view of the lake!" Says Beca talking to someone. I'm assuming her sister. I didn't know she had a sister. My thoughts were interrupted by Beca saying "Okay, bye. I'll call you later. Alright by thanks. You too. See you soon." With that I watch her hang up the phone.

" Never pictured Beca Mitchelle to be such a softie to houses." I tease.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever"she says Smile plastered on her face. I watch her plop down on the bed. I do the same next to her. I kiss her and she kisses back.

"love you" Beca whispers

" I love you too" I say back

**So hi guys! I did it again! I hope you enjoy! Please comet! Btw! Sorry for spelling errors and stuff. if you have any questions just ask!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey." Jesse whispers into Beca's ear.

"Go away! I'm trying to sleep!" She replies grumpily

"Trying being the operative word" he smirked as he said that. He kissed the crook of her neck since she was lying on her side. a slight smile began to appear on Beca's face. "I Made you my famous omelette for breakfast." He said trying to convince her with food.

" In bed?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"If that's were you want it" he voice husky.

"where else would I want it?" She said as she kissed him. They began to passionately kiss. Beca was running out of breath and so was Jesse.

-Beca sighed as Jesse crawled back up to her. She loved what this man could do with his mouth.

"We should probably get back now." Jesse said looking at Beca.

" Fine." She said. The two of them walk down the stairs together talking about nothing in general.

" How was breakfast Jesse?" Donald asked with a smirk.

Jesse not catching on simply said "Great why do you-" he looked up and saw his smirk and realized what he meant "how do you know about that?" He asked simply

"uh Jesse, jesse, Jesse!" He said mocking Beca as they both turned red.

"Yeah, uh, I'm gonna go find Chloe. Bye" Beca said and walked away.

"Thank you for totally and completely embarrassing me and my girlfriend" Jesse said.

"My girlfriend and I" he Donald corrected "And your totally welcome" he finished with a smirk

**Okay! So**. **Again. I'm really sorry for spelling errors and things like that. Damn auto correct is on and I'm also not anEnglish major. By the way to a certain someone who left a certain commet, I have seen Pitch Perfect many times and I know Stacie is not a blonde. I'm sorry if I confused you I had meant to say "Sometimes I think Stacie was meant to be blonde" not "Sometimes iI think Stacie is blonde" sorry if any body else had the same confusion. Really long author note. I hope you enjoyed and will be updating soon. I also changes the rating to if you did not notice. I'm also going to change the name and summary a bit. So ya. I promise there will be no more long author notes like this. Please comment! I love feedback. I'm also still onlooking for a co writer. Bye! **


End file.
